Homesick
by Freya-or Cat
Summary: Reno awakens after and accident to find himself in a desert. He meets Grimmjow, and he want to fight him. Why? What's going on? All he want's to do is go home. Can they help him? Will he be trapped there? Or will this blue haired stranger kill him before?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, FINAL FANTASY 7, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (If I did things would be different and almost a porno. ^.^' A girl can dream right?)**

Chapter 1

Wutai Outskirts

Reno sprinted for the copter, panting heavily. Rude was beside him, losing speed. He started to fall behind, as the _THING _drew nearer.

"Rude!"

Reno looked back, and suddenly regretted it. Rude was gone and in his place the _THING_. A large behemoth, with jet black wings, that were way too small to permit flying. Its horns were shorter, it's teeth longer. The behemoth's eyes shone as it chased Reno down.

Reno opened the copter door, and got in. Hiss heart was racing and he was pleased to fid the beast a little ways away. He may have just enough time to turn it on…

He heard a piercing cry, and looked out the window for a brief second before everything went black.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Hueco Mundo

Aizen summoned the espadas. He had found a weaker looking hollow walking toward the building. As soon as they arrived, he started the meeting.

"It seems there is a hollow brave enough to challenge us. Grimmjow, head out. This hollow seems to be canine, and I figured you might want to be the one to fight him." He said sneering and the growling Grimmjow. He got up swore in Aizen's general vicinity, and stormed out.

"No fuckin' way. Every fuckin' time I sit down or walk by, he's gotta be a little shit! 'It's a canine' my ass!!!" By the time his ended, he had already walked through the long maze like corridors to get outside.

Lying in the sand was a wolf sized fox. It had a black coat with a white under belly and a red strip that started at its nose and ended at the tip of its tail. A small crescent shaped stripe was under each eye.

Grimmjow was pissed. The fox looked really weak, almost harmless. Why did he have to kill it? He had much better things to do, and didn't want to waste his valuable time on some piece of shit hollow.

The thing looked up at him. Its eyes seem sad, its demeanor that of a little lost child. Grimmjow smirked. _Time to put it out of its misery, eh?_

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

He couldn't believe it. He woke up in a desert of all places as an ANIMAL. _Double-you, tee, eff. _ He thought looking himself over, careful to not open scabbed over wounds. _How'd I get like this? _He thought, starting to walk. It took him a while, before he found the hole. A small, quarter sized hole went through the spot just above his left peck, underneath the collar bone.

"DAMMIT!!!" he yelled starting to run. He hated it, the feeling of being lost, alone, and terrified. He was about to give up when he looked up.

Reno saw a large castle, its white walls shimmering and fading, almost a mirage. He regained hope.

_Maybe they can turn me back and send me home!_

Reno was almost there when he feinted from blood loss and starvation. When he awoke, a tall blue haired man with a strange out fit was standing in front of him. A large hole was through his lower stomach. Upon closer inspection he saw light blue marks under his eyes. The sneer he was receiving from the half of his face that wasn't covered by the bone mask didn't make him feel any better about himself.

Reno slowly rose, cautious. He started to walk towards him, when the man lashed out and knocked him to the side, laughing.

"You asshole…" Reno muttered, taking a defensive stance once he regained his footing.

"Oh really? At least I'm not a dumbass who walks up to their opponents unprepared to fight.

"I didn't know I was supposed to fight. All I wanted was some directions." He growled.

"Directions? You really must be a dumbass… This is Hueco Mundo, and pieces of shit like you aren't allowed in the house," Grimmjow said, licking his lips in anticipation, "Let's play."

Reno sighed. He was in no condition to fight, and didn't know how to fight in animal form anyway, he was used to the usual. You know, APOSABLE THUMBS.

This is gonna suck… He thought, as he prepared for the first attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hueco Mundo

Reno dodged the punch aimed for his muzzle and was then hit in the shoulder.

_Dammit, I've gotta start dodging right, or I'm toast…_ He thought, ignoring his pounding shoulder. The man's fists kept coming, and Reno kept backing off. He had had enough. When the next punch came he ducked and aimed a bite at the man's throat. He latched on, felling his steel like jaws dent the concrete skin. The man the grabbed him by the scruff and threw him, laughing.

"Sorry buddy, better luck next time!" the man sneered.

Reno was about to attack once more when a girl stepped between them. He stopped, taking in her appearance. She was of average height, fairly pretty and had long, blue green hair. She was defiantly NOT amused.

"Grimmjow! What hell are you doing?!"

_That's who this guy is? What a fucked up name…_ Reno thought, panting as he lowered himself. This girl was stopping the fight, and was not trying to kill him at the moment…

"Nel!! What the fuck!? I was having a good time!!!" Grimmjow was PISSED. He balled his fists and glared, baring his teeth.

"I think he has potential, and he may become an espada. We should show him to Aizen, and see if we can test him." The girl, Nel, said. She crossed her arms over her large chest, glaring slightly.

"Do whatever you want. I'll go kill something else." He growled, before walking into the desert, leaving Reno and Nel alone.

"Come," she said, heading toward the building. Reno hesitated. After a minute he pushed himself up, shook himself off, and followed her, wincing as he tried his injured shoulder.

Inside the castle of DOOM!!!!! (LOL)

Reno followed, watching the faces of others turn to disgust as they saw him. He was used to it really. Being a Turk (well… ex Turk) he had seen many different reactions. The most common being fear, rage, and disgust. The long corridors messed with his head, and made it hard for him to mentally map. How was he supposed to escape if necessary?

Finally they reached a tall staircase that led to a long room, with a man sitting in a throne at the end. He sat with one leg crossed, his head resting on his knuckles, and a sly know it all smirk, and man did Reno hate those. He'd seen it on Rufus's face enough times.

"Well, if it isn't the weakling hollow I sent Grimmjow to get," his smile widened.

Reno started getting chills. This was NOT a nice guy.

"Are we to test him?" Nel asked, and a small not was the only encouragement needed before Nel jumped behind him.

_HOLY FU-_

Everything became dark.


	3. Sorry! NOT a chappie

Sorry for the massive wait. I've been busy with finals, projects, getting my parents to leave me in peace to type…. Anyway, I should post something of interest soon, hopefully within the next few days. If any one has any ideas or wants to comment PLEASE hit the review button. Thx!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The room

Reno woke to find himself in a deep hole, in which was a large chain on the floor, broken. Looking down he saw something that startled him and made him want to jump for joy. He was human, but the chain was attached to his chest. He flexed his muscles, enjoying the feel, while he surveyed the area more thoroughly. The walls were dirt, roots protruding from the cracks. There was a small hole, just big enough for his arm to get into. It seemed deep. And Reno was afraid to reach in.

"What the hell? I can imagine it now: a dark theatre, a ton of people watching, and as I reach in, they all scream that it's a trap. I stick my hand in and… nothing." Reno blabbered a little, feeling comforted by the sound of a human voice.

He reached his hand into the hole, the other steadying him and keeping the heavy chain out of the way. He grunted, his muscles tight from earlier, as he reached deeper... and found something. Grabbing it, he pulled it out. From the hole came a sword.

"A sword? What, I'm a samurai now?" He said laughing a little. He tried to lighten his mood with the stupidity that always worked, and fell short. The scabbard was a dark ashy color, while the handle was white with crimson red strips underneath that are seen in between the white strips. One thing bothered him though. There was no guard. He unsheathed the blade and almost purred. The blade was a pure black, and the collar was also a crimson red. He resheathed it, slung it over his back, and stood. There was a large opening on the other side he hadn't noticed before; pearly white stairs ascended to God knows where.

He held his breath as he walked toward it and started up. It turned out that the stairs took him to the top of the hole. The floor was a white marble that was almost too white under the lighting. White washed walls made color stand out even more, making the ex-Turk crazy. _How the hell do you sneak around when you stick out like a sore thumb? _

A large gate across the room opened with a shudder, the vibrations shaking Reno almost off his feet. The large hole was almost a black hole; Reno was completely interested and wanted to explore, until…

"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" (Yes that's a rawr. Does you like it? ^.^) Reno trembled a little as a huge beast entered the room, a large bone mask affixed to its face. For this thing, tall was an understatement. It was positively HUGE. A little below the mask bone spikes protruded from its neck thing. The mask had a really long pointy nose, and its eyes were small.

_HOLY FUC-_ his thoughts were interrupted by the beasts scream. It was slow, and Reno was defiantly faster, but puny in comparison. It moved toward him, seemingly not seeing him. He almost freaked out, but he started to think. As a Turk (ex) he HAD to prove himself, right? He backed up a few yards, and unsheathed his new blade. The big thing looked down on him and screamed again, understanding his purpose.

Reno couldn't help but think that it had the retarded cow look, without the big cow eyes. He ran towards it, and again marveled at its size. Once at the base of it (no feet), he started to climb, using its bumpy, uneven 'skin' as foot and handholds. Not even half way up he was gasping for breath. He was somehow faster, but still tired from the exertion. The thing was looking around dumbly, unaware of its hitchhiker, as it roamed the massive room. It didn't feel Reno as he continued to scale the monstrous being.

Finally, Reno made it to the top. It had taken AGES, probably hours, to get to the top of its head after detouring to get on its back. He took a pit stop to catch his breath, remaining quiet so it didn't notice him. He laughed inside as the thing circled the room for possibly the 100th time. _Nothing beats stupidity._ He thought, his panting reducing to even breathing. It was extremely quiet, but Reno wasn't bothered. He was used to this considering his spy jobs. He's had to be quiet for up to 2 days straight when following and spying on a rich land owner stupid enough to evade taxes and sell info on Shinra.

Slowly, He eased over to the side, gripping the large mask slightly. He lowered his body over the edge, and between the things eyes. It still didn't notice him, even though he was literally in front of his face. He positioned himself so he was over its nose and dropped onto it, the movement making the thing notice him and scream in rage. It thrashed its head, and Reno held on for dear life. After a few shakes it stopped and dropped its jaw, a large red orb beginning to form just outside it. Reno used this opportunity to prepare a strike. He pulled back the blade horizontal with the things pointed nose, and stabbed forward. It broke through with much effort, and the red ball dissipated. The beast screamed in pain and it started to dissolve. Reno was startled as this happened and fell the massive distance down to the ground.

He screamed as he fell face first, moving his arms to block his face. Inches from the ground, he felt something grab a hold of him and end his fall. He looked up and saw-

**I'm so evil! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. ^.^ You can send a flame if you want, but too bad, 'kay?** **Hopefully the next chap will be up by the weekend, but it depends on wether or not my dad decides to give me some space. . Please REVIEW! That's the only way I can get better! **


End file.
